


drive me home

by kingstonsrabbit



Series: the sun itself sees not till heaven clears [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, season 2 episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonsrabbit/pseuds/kingstonsrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin picks Dinah up from the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive me home

The Starling City airport is always busy even this early in the morning. It's 2 AM but the Taxis are still waiting outside the glass doors in line and Dinah is making her way towards one of them when a gentle, yet strong hand stops her. She spins around and he is standing there, looking at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Quentin..."  
  
"I know how much your don't like taxis."

He offers her an awkward smile and she can't help herself, she gives him an appreciative once over as he takes care of her luggage. She follows him to the car, _his_ car, what used to be their car.

She remembers things that have happened in that vehicle: Quentin and their daughters all dressed in the Starling City's football attire and smudges of black on their cheeks; her husband driving her to the hospital as she is about to give birth, breathing deeply and focusing more on her than on the street ("Come on, push on that pedal! My wife is giving birth here!" "AAAAAAAAAAAH" "Di?" "You're not touching me ever again!"); the two of them going to parent-teacher nights at the local school, Quentin grumbling about the awful maths teacher and Dinah laughing softly at him grumpiness.

She had so many fond memories of that car, of _him_ really, some of them she has pushed away to the back of her head because remembering those would be too hard.


End file.
